1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system cooling, and more particularly to an airflow shroud mounted fan system and method for cooling information handling system components.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Over time, information handling systems have consistently improved the speed and quantity of information they can process. This improved processing power results largely through the use of improved electronic components that pack more processing power in less space, such as greater numbers of transistors in processors or greater memory storage in double data rate memory. One difficulty with the greater processing power of information handling system components is that more compact and powerful components tend to create greater amounts of excess heat. The excess heat is typically removed from an information handling system housing with air blown by fans across components or heat sinks attached over components. Failure to remove adequate heat from an information handling system housing will destroy components or, in some cases, reduce the effectiveness of the components at processing information. For instance, the JEDEC DDRII specification presents challenging cooling requirements to maintain case and junction temperatures within the specification.
One solution to the greater amounts of heat produced by more powerful information handling systems is to include larger fans that pass air through housing layouts that improve cooling. However, housings have also decreased in size limiting the options for placement of components and the space available for cooling fans. Further, acoustic requirements have grown more strict as consumers demand quieter systems while larger cooling capacity fans tend to generate greater amounts of noise. One technique that has succeeded in providing more effective cooling for a fan of a given cooling capacity is the use of an airflow shroud that directs the airflow from a cooling fan across the component. Airflow shrouds narrow the width of the airflow provided by a fan so that a greater volume of air travels at a greater velocity over desired components to provide more effective cooling. However, as the heat generated by information processing components continues to increase, even a cooling airflow directed by a shroud has difficulty removing adequate excess heat to ensure proper operation of an information handling system.
Therefore a need has arisen for a method and system which enhances a cooling airflow provided by an airflow shroud across information handling system components in order to provide improved heat transfer.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system are provided which substantially reduce the disadvantages and problems associated with previous methods and systems for cooling information handling system components. A fan couples to an airflow shroud proximate to the component and provides a cooling airflow directed at the component through an opening in the shroud.
More specifically, an airflow shroud couples to a housing to direct a primary cooling airflow provided with primary fans across processing components of an information handling system. An opening in the airflow shroud aligns with one or more processing components selected to receive a secondary cooling airflow. A secondary fan mounts to the airflow shroud at the opening to provide the secondary airflow substantially perpendicular to the component for impingement cooling of the component. The secondary fan removably mounts in a tooless manner to the airflow shroud for hot swapping by sliding into fan mount rails extending from the shroud on opposing sides of the opening. Electrical connectors of the fan and shroud align and connect when the fan slides into the rails. A finger guard mounts directly to the shroud in the opening to prevent inadvertent contact with the fan blades. The shroud rotationally couples to the housing with hinges so that pivoting the shroud generally perpendicular to the housing exposes the components disposed in the housing for service or hot swapping.
The present invention provides a number of important technical advantages. One example of an important technical advantage is that improved cooling airflow is directed at an information handling system component by cooling fan integration into an airflow shroud. Airflow directed perpendicular to the component has greater effectiveness for heat transfer than does airflow across the component so that smaller and quieter cooling fans provide a desired cooling effect. Integration of the fan on the airflow shroud leaves the fan accessible for hot swapping that allows the information handling system to continue running as the fan is replaced. Service to underlying components is largely unaffected by the integrated cooling fan since the entire airflow shroud rotates to an open position that exposes the components without handling of the integrated cooling fan. Further, a finger guard incorporated in the airflow shroud below the integrated fan reduces the risk of injury to a technician during service of the information handling system components and provides reduced acoustics and improved airflow compared with a guard installed on the fan itself.